The present disclosure relates to performance management of subsystems in a server by effective usage of resources. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to proactively directing cooling resources to electronic subsystems that are anticipated to generate increased heat due to an upcoming workload.
Computer systems include various components that comprise various subsystems. For example, a server may include multiple processors that are grouped into processor subsystems, as well as multiple memory devices that are grouped into memory subsystems. A computer system may also include a cooling system to cool the components when they exceed a particular temperature due to increased workload. For example, a processor may be tasked to process a large amount of data in a short amount of time, thus requiring increased frequency and voltage requirements and, as a result, generating more heat. In turn, the cooling system increases cooling activity (e.g., increasing fan speed) to cool the processor after it reaches a particular temperature.